onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 114
Chapter 114 is titled "Route". Cover Volume: 12 Pg.: 114 Diary of Coby-Meppo Vol. 26: "Odd Jobs, Odd Jobs at the Marine Headquarters!!" Coby and Helmeppo are seen mopping the hallways of the Marine Headquarters while Garp takes care of some birds. Short Summary The Strawhats meet Miss All Sunday. She offers them help by giving an Eternal Pose which leads to a route unknown to Baroque Works. However Luffy destroys it and says that she has no right to decide the path of their journey. Long Summary Having just witnessed Igaram's ship get destroyed, Luffy immediately gets the still sleeping Sanji and Usopp. Grabbing them by Usopp's nose and Sanji's leg, he drags them out of the Whiskey Peak Bar and gives them a rude awakening. Zoro meanwhile prepared the Going Merry to set sail. As everyone gathers at the Going Merry, Vivi expresses that she still wants to go around town to look for Carue. To her surprise, she finds out that Carue climbed on board the ship before even Zoro got in. With that matter settled, everyone prepared to set sail. At the same time, a mysterious figure emerges from the flames of the explosion that destroyed Igaram's ship. Due to their rude awakening, Sanji and Usopp don't know anything and protest to stay in town a little longer. Fortunately, Nami explains everything to them with a conk in their heads. As the Going Merry sails from Whiskey Peak, the crew find out that someone else is on board. The person is the mysterious figure that came out of explosion and is Miss All Sunday. It is explained then that not only was she the one blew Igaram's ship, but also she is Crocodile's partner and Vice President of Baroque Works. Vivi then continues to explain that she and her compatriots were able to learn the true identity of Baroque Work's boss and plans by following Miss All Sunday. Miss All Sunday however explains that she had let Vivi follow her. Hearing this, Vivi suddenly suspects that Miss All Sunday was the one who told Crocodile of her true identity. Miss All Sunday then goes and explain that she helped Vivi because she felt that the princess worked very hard, but she finds the princess' resolve to go against Baroque Work's stupid. Upon the conversation getting heated up, the Straw Hats prepared themselves to fight with Sanji and Usopp both preparing to shoot Miss All Sunday with a gun and Usopp's slingshot respectively. The two prepared to shoot despite not fully understanding what was happening. However despite being surrounded, Miss All Sunday however simply flips both Sanji and Usopp with her Devil Fruit powers, leaving the rest in shock. While everyone is wondering what power she has, Miss All Sunday grabs Luffy's Straw Hat and explains to the Straw Hats their next destination on the Log Pose route they are following. She explains that the place, Little Garden, is so dangerous that not even Baroque Works need to deal with them there. To help them avoid such an obstacle, Miss All Sunday gives them an Eternal Pose that will lead them somewhere else. She however gives them the choice to accept this or not as she states it might be a trap. Luffy however declines this offer and crushes the Eternal Pose in his bare hand despite Nami's protest. He states that he did this because Miss All Sunday doesn't have the right tell them where to go, and because he hated her for bombing Igaram's ship. With that Miss All Sunday left the Straw Hats on her giant turtle, Banchi. Having escaped that danger, the Straw Hats continued sailing to Little Garden. As they sailed, Sanji and Usopp are properly explained about the full situation and Luffy wonders if it's gonna snow again. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Sanji is seen pointing a gun in this chapter against a woman. Apart from him using something other than his kicks to attack, this is about the only time he is seen threatening a woman. He however reverts to his chivalrous code when he properly sees her face. *Miss All Sunday appears to have a Devil Fruit *The Straw Hat Pirates must go to Little Garden. Characters Anime Episode Episode 67 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 114